


A Face From the Past

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dom Sam Winchester, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Janitor Gabriel (Supernatural), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel Kink BingoSquares filled: Janitor Kink & Thought Projecting
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Janitor Kink

Following the completion of the newest case, Dean, and Sam walk into the bar, ready to get hammered and, in Dean’s case, pick up a chick for the night. Sam, on the other hand, is still preoccupied thinking about  _ that  _ janitor from earlier in the day. 

He’s a shorter guy, around 5’7. The blue overalls were what caught Sam’s attention initially, no one could pull them off quite like that guy did. Sam couldn’t keep his eyes off of the guy’s ass, it was painfully obvious to all three of them that Sam was close to bending the guy over the nearest table.

Now though, Sam is kicking himself for not grabbing his name and number before they left, and now the chance of that has gone for good. It’s unlikely that they’ll ever cross paths again, no matter how much Sam prays for it to happen. 

While Dean was off flirting with every woman in the bar, Sam is staring into his beer as though it holds the answers to all of the great questions of the universe, and more. The door to the bar opens, and Sam didn’t really take notice of that, it’s not uncommon for people to walk into a bar on a night, though when he heard the cheers of “Gabriel”, he looked up to see who the fuss was all about. 

The guy in the blue overalls is standing across the room at the bar, ordering himself a drink. Sam visibly perks up at the guy’s presence, though he quickly looks back down into his beer realising that the guy wouldn’t be interested in Sam. Sam wants to go over, to go introduce himself and whatnot, but he doesn’t. Instead, he looks down into his beer.

Gabriel looks around the bar in a search for who he’d spend the next couple of hours with, his eyes eventually land on Sam, and he wanders over to the giant from earlier in the day.    
“Room for another?” He asks, pulling the taller man from his thoughts. Sam nods dumbly, fixated on the outfit still. He can’t form a rational sentence that would be anything other than “I want to fuck you while you wear them overalls”. 

An hour passes and the drinks are emptied.    
“This might be a bit forward, but do you wanna come back to my motel room?” Sam asks, letting the alcohol that flows through his veins rule his actions. Gabriel smirks, nodding as he follows Sam out of the bar, ignoring Dean’s catcalls. 

The motel wasn’t too far away, though it still felt as though it was miles as they walked the short distance, talking about anything and everything. The motel eventually came into sight and the sexual tension between Sam and Gabriel was palpable, both knew what was going to happen, and as much as Sam isn’t a man who enjoys random hookups like Dean does, he wants to indulge himself for once in his life. 

He’s fumbling with the room key, struggling with the simple task of opening the door. He’s only struggling because Gabriel is pressed impossibly close to his back, muttering all sorts of profanities about what he wants Sam to do to him. 

Gabriel smirks, sliding his hand around to help Sam open the door.   
“Calm down, daddy long legs, it’s just me” Gabriel murmurs, opening the door. Sam nods, tossing his jacket onto one of the beds as he walks in. Gabriel closes the door behind him, smirking up to Sam.    
  


A few seconds pass with nothing except the pair looking between each other, and then Sam is pinning Gabriel to the wall, kissing him deeply. Gabriel moans, letting Sam dominate the kiss with ease.    
“You think I didn’t notice you wiggling that ass in front of me earlier? It’s like you know what that outfit’s doin’ to me” Sam growls, biting at Gabriel’s neck. The smaller man is more than willing to submit to Sam’s demanding hands and mouth. 

Sam manhandles Gabriel with ease until he is facing the wall, his trousers barely down to his thighs. Sam’s jeans were in a similar position, barely undone. Gabriel quickly notices the large bulge in Sam’s boxers, he can’t hide how giddy he is.    
“I’m gonna fuck you, right there. You’re not going to move, you’re not going to come until I say” Sam growled, reaching for some lube. Gabriel nods dumbly, he’s the one who can’t do anything now, and he’s not entirely upset about this progression either.

Gabriel moans loudly as one of Sam’s thick fingers enters him. It burns almost painfully, but it only makes Gabriel harder. He wants nothing more than to be fucked roughly by the giant behind him. Before long, Gabriel is blatantly fucking himself on three of Sam’s fingers, moaning loud enough that the people next door are complaining. Sam doesn’t care though. 

He searches for a condom, though Gabriel is pulling one out of his pocket.    
“Did you plan this?” Sam asks, and the shit eating grin that covers Gabriel’s face tells him all he needs to know.    
“You little slut, bet you just wanted to be fucked, didn’t ya? I’m gonna ruin your ass, no one will ever be as good as me” Sam growled, shoving Gabriel against the wall to kiss him deeply. Gabriel moans into the kiss, reaching down to ease the condom onto Sam as he wraps his legs around Sam’s hips and lifts up until the only thing holding him up is the tight grip of his legs around Sam’s hips.    
“Fuck me” He murmurs against Sam’s lips, and Sam growls. He grips Gabriel’s thighs, lifting him up higher as he fucks into him. Gabriel’s head falls back into the wall as he groans, and Sam seizes the opportunity to bite at Gabriel’s neck until the pale skin is covered in purpling bruises that will remind Gabriel of the events that take place tonight. 

Sam builds a punishing pace, Gabriel is almost certain that there will be bruises on his hips where Sam is holding onto him, and he’ll remember all his tomorrow when he can’t walk without a limp.

The wall beneath them sounds as though it’s going to collapse under the pressure of Sam and Gabriel, and Sam is entirely certain that he won’t stop what he’s doing if it does collapse. He wouldn’t stop if the world was burning around them both. 

Gabriel is moaning loudly, almost screaming as his hips jerk between Sam’s pistoning hips and the minute friction he’s getting from where he’s rubbing against Sam’s t-shirt. Gabriel’s babbling nonsense too, but Sam can’t make out the words, and he’s not sure he wants to put too much thought into it anyway, not with the way Gabriel is squirming in his arms.

“Fuck, Sammy, I’m close” Gabriel murmurs, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder as best possible, wanting nothing more than to reach between himself and Sam. He won’t though, Sam hasn’t said he can come yet.    
“Yeah? You gonna come like a good boy for me?” Sam speaks, though he’s not entirely sure if he’s asking a question or giving an order.    
“Fuck daddy” Gabriel all but screams as he comes, tightening around Sam slightly. Sam groans, and he can’t hide his own orgasm at Gabriel’s choice of wording. 

  
They don’t move for a while, they don’t need to. It’s not until Sam starts to ache that he lowers Gabriel to standing, and he moves to sit on the bed. Sam can’t hide the hurt from his face as he watches Gabriel redressing.    
“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy” Gabriel says, looking up to Sam.    
“I know you’re hurting, anyone with eyes can see that” He continues. Sam nods, sitting at the edge of the bed.    
“I don’t do random hookups, Gabe, but something about you is different…” Sam admits, looking to the threadbare carpet beneath his feet.    
“I know” Gabriel says, and Sam wants to ask how Gabriel knows so much that Sam can’t put into words. He doesn’t question anything though, instead he looks up to the other man, taking in the bites and bruises covering his neck.    
“We’ll meet again soon, I promise” Gabriel makes a promise, and Sam isn’t entirely sure that he believes it. He doesn’t want to let himself have the false hope for something that he knows won’t happen. 


	2. Thought Projection

A few years pass and Sam has all but resigned himself to the knowledge that he’ll never be able to meet the mysterious stranger in the janitor outfit from so long ago anymore. He searches, he goes back to that same bar every time they’re in town in the hopes that he’ll hear of Gabriel, and that they’ll be able to meet again, it’s always to no avail. 

Gabriel does wander back into Sam’s life though, in a completely different environment. They’re fighting… something that he’s never been face to face with, he believes Gabriel is long gone, but as they’re losing this battle, and both he and Dean are close to losing their lives, there’s a bright light of gold that shines through the forest. The creature retreats for a moment, though before it can get far away from them boh, it collapses and dies. Sam looks over to Dean, completely ignoring whatever the hell just happened. He runs to his brother’s aid, searching for the most severe of the injuries - but there are none. He looks over himself, expecting to see at least a handful cuts and contusions, but there are none. 

He spins around on the spot, entirely confused for a moment. Castiel appears at Dean’s request.    
“What the hell was that Cas? Was that you?” Dean asks. Castiel looks entirely confused, though that’s his normal expression.    
“Was  _ what  _ me?” He asks.    
“Whatever the hell just happened” Dean says. 

Before he can finish, he sees Castiel wander away, peering around a tree.    
“Gabriel, it’s nice to see you brother” He says, and Sam feels his heart skip a beat hearing  _ that  _ name. He looks over to Castiel, and sure enough, after a moment, the guy from so long ago is standing there, a sucker in his mouth, a smirk on his face and a wink is sent Sam’s way. 

“You know each other?” Dean asks, looking between Sam and Gabriel for a few moments.    
“Yeah uh… yeah, he’s a face from my past” Sam smiles, watching as Gabriel walks towards him. The sucker is tossed aside as he appears in front of Sam. Gabriel smirks, reaching up to pull Sam into a deep kiss.

Eventually, they make their way back to Baby. Sam climbs into the back with Gabriel, which is a huge surprise to Dean, though he’s not complaining as Castiel climbs into the passenger seat. 

The journey back to the bunker will take at least three days, and Sam settles in.    
_ “Told ya I’d be back, Samoose”  _ Gabriel’s voice appears in Sam’s head. He looks over to the angel, though he’s surprised to find the shorter man is staring out of the window.   
_ “Why didn’t you tell me back then? I was searching for so long”  _ Sam sends the thought back, and after a moment, Gabriel turns to face him. They shift closer, cuddling on the back bench of Baby. 

_ “I couldn’t come back any sooner, Sammy, there was too much risk to you and Deano. I know you were searching, I was there all of the time, I was waiting for the right time. It was all part of the plan”  _ Gabriel’s thought hits Sam as he brushes his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam nods in response, he’s too tired to do anything else. 

Eventually, Sam falls asleep in Gabriel’s arms. Dean briefly looks through the rearview mirror to look at the pair, not entirely sure if he should be happy or unhappy about the relationship. He decides that he’s happy that Sam’s happy, there are much worse beings that Sam could be dating, if that’s what they are. 

  
  
  



End file.
